A variety of table shapes and sizes are employed in commercial as well as domestic applications, and it would be convenient to utilize table sections in various interconnected configurations for such applications as conference rooms, boardrooms, and cafeterias. Tables can be inadvertently moved and, accordingly, it would be desirable to provide some form of stable interconnection. One application for example, would be the use of interconnected sectional tables in a U shape for a seminar. At the conclusion of the seminar, the tables might quickly be disconnected, and rearranged in accordance with the desires of the user. Interconnecting table sectiions would provide greater versatility, better appearance, and more stability than merely grouping discrete tables.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved apparatus for interconnecting two or more sectional tables which is easy to connect and disconnect. Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved interconnecting apparatus for sectional tables which is completely out of sight. Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved apparatus for interconnecting two or more tables which is simple in construction, efficient, and inexpensive.